


Slight of My Life

by barambul



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhyun - Freeform, ChanBaek - Freeform, Chanyeol - Freeform, Gen, Lactation, M/M, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Mpreg, Other, Parenthood, Soft Park Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:20:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25427563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barambul/pseuds/barambul
Summary: Baekhyun, Vlive, and home.Fans all got curious about Baekhyun's stuff at home. They got a chance to ask the idol and the idol wanted to share a slight of his life now.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 100





	Slight of My Life

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse my imagination about Baekhyun's obsession with baby's stuff for his home decorations.
> 
> Again, lots of grammar errors and probably typos.

Baekhyun and Chanyeol were having their dinner while talking about their activity nowadays. Baekhyun was preparing for his solo album, Chanyeol was busy with his project for some new artists songs.

”Ah, honey, I’ll do vlive later, I’m going to use the guest bedroom, can you help me put Bitna to sleep tonight?”

“Sure, it’s my turn anyway, are you going to doing live for a few hours?” Chanyeol asked his husband while chewing his kimchi

“I think an hour is enough, I’ll just unboxing my album and give some teasers for them hehe,”

“Okay, I’ll put our baby to sleep in our bedroom then, to prevent her voice to be heard while you’re doing your vlive,” Chanyeol gave his smile to his cute husband in front of him.

**

“Is it on?”

Baekhyun turned on his vlive application and checked whether his fans could see and heard him.

“Hello everyone? Let’s unboxing my latest album, I got three versions here,”

“I put my phone too low? Oh… Yeah I put my phone on the floor hehe, I have no big table here,” Baekhyun tried to read the comments but they were too fast to read, he caught some comments asking about his seventy inches television he said on his Instagram live before

“TV? Oooohh!! It came a few days ago, finally!!” Baekhyun took his phone and showed everyone his new television while reading the comments.

“What a cute table mat? Hehe, that’s actually a baby’s blanket, I love babies’ stuff,” Baekhyun giggled cutely.

“Ayy, now you guys are talking about my baby, she’s sleeping already, the blanket is not hers, she would mad at me for using her blankie as table mat hehe,” Baekhyun explained then he read most of the comments were curious about his baby.

“You guys saw the standing lamp? Woah, you have hawk’s eyes, I told you right I love colorful things, I don’t want my house to be so plain although my husband loves plain colors, so yeah I added some colorful decorations, aren’t they cute?”

Baekhyun started the unboxing of his albums, he teased the fans from the photocard, the photobook, the postcard, the posters, literally everything.

“End the vlive? Why?” Baekhyun tilted his head cutely, asking why did his fans ask to end his live quickly.

“Aah, it’s late and you guys want me to put my baby to sleep? My baby is already sleeping guys,” Baekhyun replied to the most comments which asking him to end his vlive, it was weird knowing his fans were asking for more content on his twitter.

“Big baby? Who? My husband?” Baekhyun laughed and fans could see the slight blush on his cheeks.

“We take turns to put our baby to sleep, it’s his turn tonight, so our baby is sleeping with her daddy already, don’t worry, I think I told you guys too much information huh? TMI TMI hehe,”

“I’m done teasing all of you guys for my album, what are we going to do now?”  
Baekhyun checked on his phone and surprised by all the fans already found out about the brand of his stuff he showed earlier.

“Is this a baby’s room? No, it’s not, I can not tell you more than this hehe,” Baekhyun could not distract his fans from asking about his baby girl.

Baekhyun had never told anyone about his baby’s name, he tried to keep his baby and family in private, so did his husband. The public only knew that his husband was a music producer and he never really showed off his face, people only knew that Baekhyun’s husband was tall.

“You want me to describe my baby? Which baby? Hehe,” Baekhyun teased his fans again after knowing that his fans called his husband as Baekhyun’s big baby earlier.

“She’s healthy, she smiles a lot like me and my husband, she loves her toys the most, but of course I am no compare to all of her toys, I’m still her number one,” Baekhyun proudly stated and laughed while reading his fans’ reactions.

“Someone is in the kitchen?” Baekhyun looked at the door behind him and realized he did not close the door properly and the fans saw a tall shadow walking to the fridge in the kitchen.

“Wait a minute,” Baekhyun left the room and carefully closed the door, did not let the fans saw a slight hint of his husband in the kitchen

“You need something?” Baekhyun asked Chanyeol who checked on the fridge to find something.

“Milk milk milk,” Chanyeol replied the smaller, still looking for the milk he needed.

“Milk is here though,” Baekhyun pointed at the bottle rack of the fridge.

“Not that milk, Bitna’s milk… your milk,” Chanyeol grinned playfully at his smaller husband.

“Aah… She’s still awake?” Baekhyun asked in worry tone.

“She’s awakened and looking for her milk, I put her to sleep with no milk earlier, my fault, shoo shoo~ you go back to your friends there on live, don’t make them waiting, we’ll be fine, I found her milk and will reheat it,” Chanyeol pushed Baekhyun slowly back to the guest bedroom.

Baekhyun went back to the guest bedroom and found the comments were curious about what happened in the kitchen.

“No it’s okay guys, that’s my husband preparing our baby’s milk,”

“Oppa go back to your babies, we’ll be fine, see you later, Oppa don’t worry just put your baby sleep first, end the live now, Baekhyun-ah it’s late, keep your baby warm and take care of your body too, get some rest, Baekhyunee should sleep now, baby princess is waiting for her papa,” Baekhyun read the comments and giggled.

“Okay okay, seems like you guys are really know how nightlife with a baby is, thank you so much for being with me to unbox my album, remember, DO NOT BUY TOO MUCH ALBUM, buy good foods, but good clothes, since it’s nearing summer, I recommend buy some good sandals and light clothes, don’t forget to eat lots of bingsoo too, thank you thank you, see you later, bye bye~”

**

Baekhyun ended his vlive and organized the albums he unboxed earlier then went to the master bedroom and saw Chanyeol held the baby’s bottle to feed their baby girl with his right hand meanwhile his left hand holding his phone.

“Did you watch my live?” Baekhyun climbed on to the bed and checking on his smiling husband.

“It’s too quiet here, I miss your voice and our baby got calmed by your voice,”

Baekhyun pulled the blanket to covered his body and soothing his baby back to sleep.

“Honey, a kind reminder that you said to put Bitna on her crib, won’t let her sleep on our bed every day,” Chanyeol reminded his husband who was patting their baby’s bottom softly.

“shut up yeol, she’ll be with us here,” Baekhyun replied with closed eyes and flat tone.

“O-kay…” 

Chanyeol smiled a bit looking at his smaller husband started to snuggling at their sleeping baby girl.

“Well, good night babies,” Chanyeol kissed both his babies to sleep.


End file.
